Gohan Meets An Angry Videl
by Gohun
Summary: Gohan starts high school and meets and angry Videl and whats this an old friend returns and Videl gets even madder at Gohan also an old foe returns for revenge i revised ch 2
1. Chi Chi tells Gohan The Wonderful News

Chapter 1  
  
Chi Chi Tells Gohan Wonderful News  
  
I Do not own dbz  
  
It has been seven years since the cell games. Gohan is a teenager and ready to start High School. He has a little brother name Goten. Gohan is at Super Sayian 4 but he tells everyone that he has reached the level 3. Vegeta is at level 2 Goten and Trunks are in level 1. Hercule as always took the credit for defeating cell.  
  
After his father deaths at the cell games, Gohan has decided to keep training. Someone needs to protect the earth. It's time for Gohan to take his father place as protector of the earth.  
  
Chi Chi had no choice but to accept that for now. But she didn't like the idea of Gohan training all the time. So he told Gohan "I will accept that for now that you train, but you also have to keep on track with your studies". Gohan accepted that for now.  
  
Now after seven years of training and studying. Gohan has become a teenager. Gohan also has a little brother that he trains with and also plays with. Goten is 8 years old and is at super saiyan one with the help of Gohan. Gohan was now at super sayian 4 all his training has paid off. But no one know that he can transform into super sayian 4 not even Vegeta could turn into this level.  
  
Now chi chi was getting tried to see his son just train and train. He was also doing his studies at the same time. But that wasn't enough for chi chi she wanted for Gohan to become a scholar. He needed something else just then she got an idea "oh no she got a great idea" that just might get him off of training and into more studying so he can become a scholar like I have always wanted". Chi Chi then decided to call Bulma and see if she could help her with her plan. She called Bulma and told her about her plan. And everything worked out alright. Gohan got accepted to Orange Star High School, now all "Chi Chi had to do is tell Gohan the wonderful news".  
  
As the boys returned for there sparing match, Chi chi called out that dinner was ready as the boys came in they started to eat and in less than ten minutes they were done. Then they started to clear and clean the table.  
  
Chi chi told Gohan the wonderful news that he was going to high school, Gohan didn't expect this and his respond was why!!!!!!!! Do I have to go to high school when I can get home schooled here mom!! Chi Chi didn't like Gohan respond and with that she hit him with "the frying pan of doom". "Gohan you will go to high school and that final". "How do you expect me to get grandchildren". "She also told him that she wanted him to work on his communications skills". "But mom that going to cut into my training sessions, I don't care Gohan your going to high school and there nothing you can do about it".  
  
"Chi Chi told him that she wanted him to met friends of his own age". Gohan said he already had friends. Your fathers friends don't count got it no buts you're going to High School and that final!!! In the end Gohan had to choice but to accept the facts that he had to go to high school. "Hey mom when am I going start. His mother responded and told him next week. Gohan thought that he at least had one week to fully train before he went to High School, but he was dead wrong when his mother told him that he had to take some tests. Before he enters high school and also he had to go shopping for clothes and get ready for school.  
  
After "Chi Chi told Gohan to go up stairs, and study and that what Gohan did. The days past and it was time for Gohan to start high school. Gohan went to the High School and took the test and got perfect scores. The secretary told him to come back on Monday that's the day he would start school, so he left the school. After he got back home he told his mother "that he got perfect scores!!! and that he was going to start school on monday" Chi chi of course was so happy that Gohan was finally going to become the scholar that she always wanted Gohan to become.  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan First Day Of High School 


	2. Who's the new guy

Chapter 2  
  
It was Gohan first day of high school. His mother Chi was happy that finally Gohan was going to become a scholar like she always wanted.  
  
As Gohan came down stairs he eat his breakfast and was off to high school. He decides that it was time that he left.  
  
He was about to go when he saw his younger brother and said " Goten take good care of mom ok now you're the man of the house while I am in school".  
  
"Ok Gohan I will be waiting for you when you get home ok". Bye squirt and Gohan flew up into the sky and left for high school.  
  
But at the same time Gohan was not happy why did he have to go to school. Just then he was coming close to the city. There was a poster that said Satan City with Hercule face in the middle. God he hated that man for taking his credit in defeating cell. And also by saying that he defeated cell and saying that we were just using tricks. And also on how he mocked my father that he used tricks to win his matches. That something that i will not tolerate. It anyone mocks my father i will take them down. He felt pissed off on this guy he didnt like him one bit. But his mother Chi encourge Gohan and told him if anyone disrespect you or your father take them down. As he was approaching the school he saw a burning building and decided to help out. He transformed into super sayian 3 so that way no one will recognize him. He flew into the building and took out all the people after that he blew air into the building and the fire was gone.  
  
Everyone around him was shock at what they just saw, but when they saw him again he was gone "everyone was asking who was that guy".  
  
At that moment Videl arrived at the scene and "ask the major who stop the fire oh Videl you mean to tell me that you didn't saw the gold fighter he had long gold hair that ran right under his feet". "He had to eye lash and was very strong. He looked just like one of the guys at the cell games but the only difference was his hair was longer".  
  
Just then Videl saw the sky and saw the gold fighter flying. And decided to follow him so she got into her plane and decide to follow him. As Gohan was flying he said that was close then he felt like someone was following him. And looked back and saw that Videl was following him.  
  
She was pissed what right does he have he can just come in here and take away her job. That guy has some nerve coming here and doing her work and i find him i will take him down.  
  
Must be the girl that arrived after I put the fire out I better speed up and that what Gohan did he disappear. He used super speed and Videl though that he just disappear. How can he do that well anyway I find who you are Gold Fighter if it's the last thing that I ever do.  
  
Gohan just made in time he went the office and got his schedule. As he was heading out he bumps into a girl. She got up and said WHAT!!!! YOUR PROBLEM KID CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING".  
  
But Miss it was "you that bump into me not the other way around". "How dare you kid no one I mean no one talks to the daughter of Hercule that way and especially not got it". "I don't care if you're the daughter of Hercule you're the one that bump into me ok now get out of my way I am late for my first day of class". I don't know your father and I don't want to met him ok". Videl was now even madder at this guy "how dare he say those things about my father". "Hey kid you should at least be thankful he saved us all from cell". "Well I don't care if he saved us from cell which he didn't of course he whisper so that Videl didn't hear him".  
  
"What did you just say kid nothing girl I be on my way now". He left and left a madder than before Videl. Kid when I find you I am going to do the same thing that I am going to do that gold fighter.  
  
Gohan was pissed he finds out that afo had a daughter and now she bumps into me and expect me to say sorry for bumping into you. Hell no that not me and i will not say that to the daughter of that guy.  
  
Videl decide to go to her class before she was late. "When she got there she told the teacher that she had police work to do".  
  
"Hey Videl how did it go well Erase not so well some new guy beat me to it some guy named the gold fighter but I am going to find out who he is Erase". "Hey Videl they were saying that he was one of the fighters at the cell games".  
  
"And another thing Erase I met this jerk by the office". "Was he cute Erase he bump into me Erase and I told him he then told me that it was my fault". "Can you believe this guy then he started to talk back at me and I told him that no talks to the daughter of Hercule that way". "And you know what he said what Videl".  
  
"He said that he didn't care that I was the daughter of Hercule". Sharpner at this got an idea, what would Hercule think if I call him and told him what some kid just said about him.  
  
Hey Videl maybe this guy doesnt now what happened at the cell games said Lime. Lime of course knew that it wasnt Hercule that defeated cell but Gohan. She hasnt seen Gohan since the cell games. She moved with her parents to the city. She wonders what ever happened to him. She even told Videl, Sharpner,Erase about the kid that saved her just before the cell games.But she never told them his name. She told her friends that the guy never told her his name. But Lime didnt want anyone to know that he was the gold fighter and also one of the fighters at the cell games. She just told them of a cute boy that saved her she was almost going to drown but he came along and saved her. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Next Chapter Who's the new guy 


	3. Gohan mets Videl again

Chapter 3  
  
There was a knock at the door the teacher said come in at the same moment Gohan came in everybody saw that it was just a new student.  
  
"Well hello there what is your name and also tell us a little about yourself. Well my name is Son Gohan and I like to train in the Martial Arts". "Well that nice to hear at that moment Videl saw the person and saw that it was the same guy which she bumped into earlier".  
  
"Sharpner spook up well you don't look that buff to be into fighting". "Well I am at that moment the teacher said why don't you have a seat oh yes there is one right by Miss Lime".  
  
Gohan saw Lime and she looked familiar but from where did he recognize her and then it hit him she was the girl that I saved during the cell games. I hope that she doesn't say anything about that. Gohan walked up there nerves as hell.  
  
As he was seating he saw a girl with black hair staring at him and saw it was the same girl which he bumped into earlier.  
  
"Hi there cutely my name is Erase and these are my friends Sharpner and the person you're sitting by is Lime and here is the one and only Hercule daughter Videl. Oh nice to meet you Videl. At that moment Videl spook up cut the crap kid you know me already you bump into me earlier by the office. Well you were the one that bumped into me. Videl got mad at this it was you that bumped into me not the other way around".  
  
"In the first place Videl that your name right you shouldn't be running in the halls if you would've just walked like any normal person you would've have bumped into me".  
  
"Videl was about to yell at this guy when the teacher said now listen up everyone as you all know tomorrow you have a special event taking place".  
  
Videl quiet down she was still staring at this guy how dare he say those things to me I get him tomorrow at the special event.  
  
Gohan was all confused what this special event was and he didn't like it when the teacher said it because Videl just stared at him and smile he didn't like this at all.  
  
At all this Lime kept thinking why does this guy looked so familiar wait could it be the kid that saved me seven years ago. It had to be but he had blonde hair and green eyes and this guy has black hair and black eyes it can't be the same guy could it.  
  
Lime kept thinking and wasn't aware of what the teacher had said she was in dream land thinking about this guy.  
  
Gohan on the other hand kept wishing I hope she doesn't remember I hope she doesn't remember on and on. Until it was time to leave as the bell rang Gohan jump from his seat and ran out the door.  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan finally finds out what this special event is and doesn't like it one bit. 


	4. The Special Event

Chapter 4  
  
What is the Special Event!!!!  
  
Gohan kept thinking what could this special event be just then he saw a flyer on the floor and scanned it oh no!!! It can be can it. I won't be able to get out of this one.  
  
The flyer said:  
  
The Martial Arts master will choose a student From the students that know fighting Then you will fight the opponent until there is a winner The adults will fight the adults The students will fight the students  
  
The winners of the tag team tournament the student will spend two weeks at Hercule mansion!!!!!!  
  
This is just great Videl would be pissed if I beat her and end up at her house for two full week's dame it there no way out of this.  
  
With that he left for his next class.  
  
At that same moment Bulma open the gravity room where Vegeta was training.  
  
"Woman what's the big idea coming into my training room". "Well Vegeta I just got a phone call from the school".  
  
"And they wanted know if you interested in part take in a school event".  
  
"So what does that have to do with me I don't go to some stupid school"?  
  
"Wait you didn't say that I would be attending did you onna";  
  
"No there is no chance that I am going to that event got it woman I will not attend".  
  
"Oh yes you are Vegeta you will go or there is no food for one month and you will eat what I make and there will be no s** you wouldn't do that to the prince of all sayian just don't go and you see".  
  
"Look woman I don't want to go because there are all weaklings".  
  
"Well Vegeta Gohan goes to that high school he could be your partner did you say that karroto first brat, attends that school", why Vegeta.  
  
"Well now that you say it and plus that moron that was at the Cell games would be there you mean the guy that took the brat credit".  
  
Yeah that's him well than in that case I will go to this tag team tournament and win and in the process take out that buffoon once and for all".  
  
"Just remember Vegeta no ki blast, flying, or faster than the human eye got it".  
  
"Okay then onna I will go tomorrow to this event thing now get out and let me train".  
  
Back at school  
  
Videl kept staring at Gohan I just now that he is hiding something from me and I am going to find out what tomorrow in the event.  
  
Lime in the other hand was still thinking its got to be him I just know it.  
  
Gohan dame it there no other was way I have to compete but wait if I lower my ki then if any of the z fighter decide to come they wont notice me yeah that what I do.  
  
Gohan looked up hey what are you staring at Videl do I have something in my face or what.  
  
"Look I wasn't looking at you then what were you looking at then".  
  
"Look kid I wasn't looking at you and that final.  
  
Just then Gohan looked Lime in the eyes so "Lime you still think that I am that guy that saved you seven years ago".  
  
"But how did you know about that lets talk at lunch and then I tell you everything ok just don't tell anyone until we talk ok". "Ok Gohan I wont tell anyone yet".  
  
"What are you two talking about ask Videl". "This doesn't concern you Devil how dare you call me Devil my name is Videl got it".  
  
"Well then don't butt into someone else conversation then". "How dare you talk to me in that tone well I otta take you down right now and beat you senseless".  
  
"You and what army what I don't need an army to take you down". "You two up there stop talking and listen up!!!!!!!!  
  
After class they went to lunch Lime and Gohan went under a tree and talk about old times.  
  
"So Gohan are you going to tell me well yeah Lime I am the guy that saved you seven years ago"  
  
"Right before the Cell games and I was also the person that defeated Cell I knew it that it was you and not the fake Hercule".  
  
Just then "Lime why did you call my father fake answer me now".  
  
"Well um because I told her that your father was a fake Videl". "How dare you call him a fake because I do and I don't like him"?  
  
"And why is that just then the bell rang well Videl I better go can't be late for class see cha".  
  
"Lime why did he call my father a fake well he doesn't believe that he is going to win tomorrow at the event".  
  
"And why is that, because he knows that tomorrow you and your father are going to lose".  
  
"But how that doesn't explain why my father is a fake you find out tomorrow Videl well we better get to class".  
  
"After that period everyone went home Videl didn't see Gohan again". Why does he think that he can defeat us no there is no way that Gohan can defeat us in the event tomorrow there is no possible way.  
  
I'll show him tomorrow his is going to pay for calling my father a fake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter The Special Event take place 


	5. Phase one begins

Chapter 5  
  
Phase one begins  
  
The next day Gohan got up very early he got dressed in his father old gi. He left for school and made it to school on time he was met by a very pissed off Videl so are you ready Gohan to I can harmer your face into the ground.  
  
No Videl I will beat that smirk out of your face and also you idiot fathers if that is necessary.  
  
How dare you call my father an idiot that is what he is Videl and I will prove it.  
  
Now will all fighters come to the ring there has been some changes in the even today and an add bonus to the winner.  
  
Everyone was there going to be a battle royal since only four teams signed up and the winning team of the battle royal will be fighting Mr. Satan and his daughter Videl.  
  
Also you can fight who ever adult and kids.  
  
Second the winners will receive two weeks stay at Satan Manor and special lesson with Hercule and the bonus will be receiving a kiss from Videl Satan it has to last at least one minute understand let the even begin.  
  
What was Videl reaction why do I have to do that don't worry sweat pea its not like anyone is going to win no one can beat the world champ.  
  
So Gohan its looks like you'll be kissing Hercule daughter you guys did this didn't you well that is pay back for what you did to us that joke about us.  
  
Don't worry we brought plenty of film so your mother can see. What you wouldn't right that was just a good joke.  
  
Here are the results the first team is Vegeta Briefs with Gohan Son.  
  
What was everyone reaction even Gohan and Krillen and Yamacha.  
  
Second Krillen and Lime,  
  
Third Yamacha and Sharpner  
  
And last Pintar and Jason and friend of Sharpner.  
  
Let the fight begin so Vegeta what are you doing here the gravity room is broken and I want to come a kill that moron Vegeta we cant do that well just beat him until almost dying.  
  
Don't worry you can kiss your mate what she is not my mate but I will be taking film the women told me to take them not you too Krillen and Yamacha are doing the same.  
  
Send them to the hospital that way they won't take pictures of you. You have a point there Vegeta and you can help me with that.  
  
Okay you have ten minutes before it starts Brains your going down along with your friend Lime. Gohan didn't like that one bit and that was when his sayian side took over Sharpner ill see you in the ring and it wont be a pretty site.  
  
Lime saw this change Gohan what is going on stay out of my way women before I cream you also. Gohan please come back I know your sayian side is trying to take over don't let it. Sorry Lime but I must if I want to win and cream that chump.  
  
Stay out of my way and nothing will happened to you cross me and you will have the same faith as the others.  
  
Videl saw Gohan push Lime out of his way Lime are you okay no I am not I just hope Gohan doesn't kill anyone and Videl you better watch yourself and good luck because you are going to need it.  
  
What are you saying that you will meet Gohan in the finals and trust me in this one you better watch your back. Why are you saying this because like I told you yesterday Gohan is going to cream you and your father. He and Vegeta don't like it when there pride is broken it's not a pretty side and Sharpner just did that and he wont be walking out of this fight.  
  
He is going to be taken out on a straighter along with me and the others.  
  
Okay fighters to the ring brat are you ready I am dead ready to have some fun Vegeta so your sayian side has taken over yes and I am going to have some fun finally.  
  
Pintar was the first one to go Vegeta sent him flying crashing into a wall. Jason couldn't believe what just happened to his partner.  
  
Everyone in the stands including Videl was shocked how can that guy just throw him like he was some kind of rag.  
  
Jason was the next Vegeta again did the honor with a little help of Gohan he punch him first then drew him to Vegeta and another hit the wall clasping on top of them.  
  
Well that is one team out of the battle royal well Vegeta who do you think is next.  
  
Sharpner and the others just though dame what are we going to do. Guys we might have a chance if we attack together or else we are going to have the same faith as that other team had.  
  
Everyone agreed including Lime  
  
Attack guys stand back yelled both Krillen and Yamacha and they decided to use the KameKameha wave attack at the same time and aim it at Gohan and blasted.  
  
Videl screamed get out of the way but Gohan just stood there and he impacted created a huge explosion. Sharpner just watch did you get him I don't know well know when the smoke clears up.  
  
When the smoke cleared Gohan stood there unharmed its like the blasted didn't even faze him. Now guys you didn't say anything about using ki blast but since you want to play that way you should have said it.  
  
Now its time for ours ready Vegeta yes brat lets give this two idiots are really blast Gohan started creating his at the same time as Vegeta. Both Krillen and Yamacha looked at each other did you bring a sensu bean no I didn't think we will need them well now looks like a good time.  
  
Both Gohan and Vegeta relased there attack with was the big bang attack. And this time it hit both Yamacha and Krillen they were buried in the ring about ten feet under.  
  
Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like both adults are out. Gohan decided to speak not quite what do you mean Gohan went into the hole to get them and they came out flying into the air about twenty feet and came crashing down to the grass creating another crater all bloody. Gohan picked both by the neck next time guys you wont live this is just a warning never I mean never mess with me again.  
  
And he threw what was left of them into a wall clasping on top of them the ambulance then took them away.  
  
The crowd plus Hercule and Videl were shocked on Gohan treated two famous marital arts.  
  
Now who is next what Sharpner though not me he tried to run out of the ring but someone caught him and where do you think your going. Let me go he kick him and sent him flying to the middle of the ring.  
  
Lime tired to escape but Gohan caught her and where are you going. Both Erase and Videl thought that he was going to let her go but instead punch her in the stomach and sent her next to Sharpner.  
  
Videl looked at Erase what is he planning in doing with her I though she was his friend.  
  
Both and Vegeta though so brat what are you planning in doing with this two a simple finish not too drastic like the last ones.  
  
That's when he saw one last wall standing Vegeta let me finish these two sure brat he picked up Sharpner by the throat and then Lime one on each hand.  
  
Videl just watch in terror what is his plan then she saw the last remaining wall no he wouldn't.  
  
Just then he threw them both with such force that the wall almost clasps Videl saw thanks that didn't clasps or that wouldn't be awful for them.  
  
Vegeta destroy that wall sure brat finally some action what yelled Videl you cant do that just watch me and Vegeta ki blasted the wall clasping on top of them once again the ambulance came and took them away.  
  
Well ladies and gentlemen that end the battle royal with our winners facing our champion Hercule and his daughter Videl.  
  
Hercule just saw in terror those guys I remember them they were at the cell games they must want pay back for taking there credit there got to be a way to get out of this match. They are going to cream me if I go against them I am doom.  
  
Videl on the other hand was shaking on what Lime told her be care and watch your back because for me and the other we wont be walking out of the ring we will be walking our in a straighter.  
  
Videl just though how am I going to beat him there has to be a way I don't want to end up like Lime and the others.  
  
Gohan just smirk at Videl she saw him so now you know what I am capable of doing Videl if I were you quite no I will never quite I will destroy you Gohan Son have it your way but after I beat you your going to have to kiss me for one minute full lips Videl that's going to be enjoyable.  
  
That wont happen because I am gong to win Gohan.  
  
Next Chapter the final fight begins who is going to win Videl and Hercule team or Vegeta and Gohan team find out next week,  
  
Lonely warrior  
  
!!!!!!!!Five more chapters until this story end!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Phase two begins

Gohan and an angry Videl  
  
By Lonely warrior  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Videl on the other hand was shaking on what Lime told her be care and watch your back because for me and the other we wont be walking out of the ring we will be walking our in a straighter.  
  
Videl just though how am I going to beat him there has to be a way I don't want to end up like Lime and the others.  
  
Gohan just smirk at Videl she saw him so now you know what I am capable of doing Videl if I were you quite no I will never quite I will destroy you Gohan Son have it your way but after I beat you your going to have to kiss me for one minute full lips Videl that's going to be enjoyable.  
  
That won't happen because I am gong to win Gohan.  
  
The final fight begins who is going to win Videl and Hercule team or Vegeta and Gohan team find out next week  
  
The will be a short break before we start the next match hang in there tight ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Hercule was trying a way to get out of the match but found none. Videl on the other hand was a little worried that she might end up like Lime. And the other was that if she lost she have to kiss him for one minute and that is something she didn't want to.  
  
She was pissed off at that then Erase came down good luck girl our going to need it against Gohan. So any news yes Sharpie is in critical condition the same goes for the others and plus some of them have a broken leg a broken arm and some broken ribs.  
  
They look awful it would be a shame if the same thing happens to you Videl I sense I am not sure that Gohan will destroy you Videl so just quite. Never I will never give to him but Videl if you lose you have to kiss him for one full minute and plus he will be living at your house for two long weeks.  
  
Videl just one advice enjoy it while you can what is that suppose to mean Erase well Gohan is a cutie and I would like to kiss but it seems you will get that chance but don't worry I ll take plenty of pictures don't worry.  
  
What you wouldn't of course Videl I would what are friends for girl well good luck you match is about to start.  
  
That girl just pissed me off even more. Brat this is going to be great I have been waiting seven years for this moment finally I will show him how our powers are not just tricks Vegeta why don't we show him that they are not a trick well ask him if he though the ki blasts that we used at the cell games are tricks if he pursues then well show him the real stuff.  
  
Poor fool he doesn't know what he gotten himself into brat that was brave of you the way you handle your friend Lime.  
  
Yes its too bad I gave her an opportunity but she didn't take it so I had to do it the hard way that will happened to her also she is too stubborn but I will take care of that but first well take care of Hercule then I take care of the brat.  
  
That is good talking your finally becoming a true sayian brat and that is what I like about you now let's go take care of business.  
  
Okay ladies and gentlemen the final match will now start fighters to the ring. Videl was the first one on the ring followed by Vegeta but where was Hercule and Gohan.  
  
Hello champ trying to hide from our hide not very smart he grab him by the collar. Please don't hurt me I give you money look chump money doesn't buy everything in life understand and do you know the reason we are here to repay you for all the lies you have said about us.  
  
What do you mean you know what I said yes you said that all the tricks that we did were tricks and that is something that me and my friend Vegeta don't like also saying that we thank you for defeating cell that all bull shit and now the time has come to get our revenge.  
  
He got him by the collar and drag him to the ring everyone saw what Gohan was doing let go of my father you bastard.  
  
Look Vegeta what I found in the back hiding from us he said something about have a stomach problem so I have to drag him over here now here catch and he drew him about 20 feet into the air and fell on his bottom.  
  
Father are you al right yes sweet pea I am fine. Gohan flew to the ring videl just stared how can he do that I don't know sweet pea. I though you said that was just tricks well I he looked at both Gohan and Vegeta well those are just tricks well then I gave him a warning but he is as stubborn as the brat.  
  
Lets give him a little sample of our tricks Vegeta. Hercule saw the smirk that they were getting and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Vegeta went first and shot a small ki blast and it hit Hercule in the face ah my face what have you done to it. Now my turn Videl saw what happened that was real then why did my father say it was all just a trick.  
  
Gohan was getting to shot his when Gohan Son if you do that you will be sorry and I am very sorry your father brought this on himself for years he has insulted us saying that those were all mere tricks but today we get the chance to get revenge and that is exactly that we are going to do and he shot his ki blast a little bit more stronger and Hercule got hit in the face once more and he fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Now what are you going to do she saw her father in pain this and she hit him in the face my leg what is your face made out steel. You can say that women and Gohan hit her in the stomach and she fell to the ground in pain. Now women get up and fight before I hurt you real bad.  
  
Videl prepare your self because you know what will happen when you lose right. She though no I will have to kiss him no I wont let him beat me I am the daughter of Hercule I wont lose the lights of you jerk.  
  
She tried to punch him and Gohan didn't even flinch one bit so women is that all you got. I was expecting more from the daughter of the chump. Videl got mad and attack Gohan she didn't care anymore about anything all she wanted was revenge. But once more Gohan buts her in her place and kick her harder and punch her in the stomach look women had you had enough yet.  
  
No I will never have enough of you I will destroy you jerk. But once more Gohan hit her in the face harder and she feel down in pain.  
  
Hercule saw what was happening to her daughter and knew he couldn't do anything about it Vegeta got a few shots and he also was in pain time to end this once and for all.  
  
Prepare to die old fool now no one will save you from your demise. When he was about to shoot the sky got darker and darker until it was almost night what is happening someone is using the dragonballs but who.  
  
I don't know but we will find out soon look the sky back to normal. That when Vegeta sensed an old foe heading there way, who can that be I don't know brat get ready.  
  
Then the foe arrived it was Brolly sayians I am back for revenge for what you did to me Gohan I will kill you for what you did to me last time. But how did you return I though you were dead I was until I was brought back by someone they told me to take care you sayians and that is what I am going to do.  
  
Prepare to die sayians and he powered up to super sayians this ring looks like a good place to fight. Gohan though yes it does but first let me take care of this trash and he ki blasted Hercule and sent him out of the ring. He saw Videl and did the same thing well it looks like Vegeta and Gohan team has won the tournament.  
  
Brat are you ready yes lets take care of this trash first yes and Vegeta went super sayian I have improve since last time we fought.  
  
What scream Erase what are they doing and Gohan is he the gold fighter and saw it Gohan transformed into a super sayian.  
  
Now Brolly prepare to die Brolly attack Vegeta first that sent him flying into a wall. Everyone was shock even Gohan classmates Gohan is the gold fighter but how and now there are two more gold fighters.  
  
Erase was shocked like everyone else that was when Gohan landed where she was sitting. Gohan is that you yes Erase its me I want you to do something take Videl out of here right now what are serious yes I am and one more thing tell her to stay out of this.  
  
What Gohan what do you mean are you going to fight that thing alone yes we must we fought cell seven years ago I think we can fight this bastard also.  
  
Gohan wait but he was gone Gohan be careful Videl would kill me if you get killed you still owe her that kiss. Gohan tried his best but couldn't so he went to the next level of super sayian electricity was going threw his entire body and threw a powerful Kamekame wave attack Brolly fell to the ground and he also went to the next level of super sayian 2.  
  
But instead of stopping there he went higher and higher until he stop at four. He had a red chest black pants and his hair and eyes were black. Gohan sense his new power and knew he had no chance of defeating him. Vegeta also sense it brat I don't think we have a chance against him at this moment. But I have an idea on how to stop him Vegeta  
  
Next Chapter what is Gohan idea will Vegeta accept and the question is will it work. Find out next time 


	7. Phase three begins

Erase was shocked like everyone else that was when Gohan landed where she was sitting. Gohan is that you yes erase its me I want you to do something take Videl out of here right now what are serious yes I am and one more thing tell her to stay out of this.  
  
What Gohan what do you mean are you going to fight that thing alone yes we must we fought cell seven years ago I think we can fight this bastard also.  
  
Gohan wait but he was gone Gohan be careful Videl would kill me if you get killed you still owe her that kiss. Gohan tried his best but couldn't so he went to the next level of super sayian electricity was going threw his entire body and threw a powerful Kamekame wave attack Brolly fell to the ground and he also went to the next level of super sayian 2.  
  
But instead of stopping there he went higher and higher until he stop at four. He had a red chest black pants and his hair and eyes were black. Gohan sense his new power and knew he had no chance of defeating him. Vegeta also sense it brat I don't think we have a chance against him at this moment. But I have an idea on how to stop him Vegeta  
  
What is Gohan idea, will Vegeta accept and the question is will it work? Find out next time  
  
Vegeta there might be a way to defeat Brolly once and for all and what is that we must fused together to form one being. As you know I and your self are the strongest and if we are to defeat him we must join forces.  
  
Never I will never fuse with you brat I rather die. Have it your way Vegeta they both started to power up to there max. Now I will kill you Brolly and he attacked Brolly but he was no match for the power of Brolly.  
  
Gohan has reached a new level three now Brolly I will kill you and he attacked with his best he lasted more then Vegeta but was no match. And Brolly ki blasted him into the ground he was about to kill him when Piccolo arrived with Tien.  
  
Gohan are you alright Piccolo what are you doing here to help you get out of here you don't have a chances against him. What are you talking about he is at level four Piccolo look Krillen and Yamacha are at the hospital go get them and met us on the lookout. Are you sure kid yes go now and take my brother and Trunks.  
  
Erase was seeing everything on the television as she was watching Videl very critical on the bed Videl if only you were here and here other friends Lime and Sharpner plus Hercule was also on that room.  
  
What's going too happened to you guys. On the second floor were Yamacha Krillen and the other fighters.  
  
As Gohan was fighting he sent a direct message to his brother hey Goten what are you doing brother we are seeing you and Vegeta fight. Look I want you and Trunks to go to the hospital and give a sensu bean to Lime and the other fighters that I took out even to that jerk Hercule okay take Trunks with you and after that go to the lookout.  
  
Okay can you do that for me yes brother but what about you don't worry about me I will try and take care of Brolly but you not powerful enough please be careful.  
  
With that Goten and trunks headed towards the hostpial they sensed Lime and landed on the window hey you two who are you will I am Gohan brother he told me to come and fix this problem.  
  
You cant do anything to help them but I can he went to the blonde guy and gave him the first bean. Then Lime and so on until everyone was once more okay. Goten where is Gohan when I get my hands on him I am going to.  
  
Trunks Briefs what did you give to us its something to feel better Goten look Gohan and Vegeta are losing I think we should go and help them. No brother told me he would take care of this problem. At that moment Yamacha and Krillen came in along with Tien and Piccolo.  
  
Goten we must get going yes lets go Lime I want to go with you guys no you must stay here tell my mother what is going on okay then Trunks be careful wait what about Gohan he can take care of himself no we must go.  
  
And they blasted through the window what the fuck is going on Lime. Nothing I must go wait you cant leave the hospital just watch me and one more thing Videl you lost the match so you owe Gohan a kiss.  
  
With that she jump through the window and left for Capsule Corp what no I couldn't have lost that guy arrived yes he did but first Gohan took care of you and your father.  
  
Hercule on the other hand was clued to the television no it can't be them why is this happening to me again.  
  
Vegeta we don't have a choice we must fuse now okay brat you win just one thing Vegeta its going to be a permanent fused. What I wont due it look we can defused we can just use the dragonballs to do so.  
  
But in Gohan mind he knew that might not work but there was no other choice he had to fuse with Vegeta.  
  
Here put this earring on your opposite ear okay brat where did you get those they were given to me a long time ago bye someone.  
  
Who cares now give me an earring and let's do this before something else happens?  
  
And each one started to put in earring on. What are they putting on it looks like an earring oh no they must do that what Lime your back no I mean those earrings why because if they due something bad is going to happened.  
  
Next chapter Why does Lime say that something bad is going to happened if they put the earrings on may she be right or wrong find out next time. 


	8. Phase four beings just the begining

Gohan meets and angry Videl  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By lonely warrior  
  
Phase Four  
  
As soon as Gohan thru the earring Vegeta placed it on his ear and that was the last time Vegeta and Gohan ever saw each other separately as now a blue light was bringing them together to form a new being. A being more terrible then the one they called Broly.  
  
As the light was gone a new figure was there he had white gi pants and a black jacket that was open in the front that let his muscle show. His faced showed an evil look and his black spiky hair with black boots and straps.  
  
He looked towards Broly ready to strike but for some reason Broly wasn't moving nor he was going to move from his place.  
  
No what has he done we are all dome what are you saying Lime we are not dome look at him he looks ready to kick ass that is what I am afraid of guys.  
  
The Gohan you once knew is gone replaced by him and its not going to be something pretty to see once he attacks the one you see right there is none other then.....  
  
Broly why are you so afraid of me did we scare you or what.  
  
You're wearing those earrings how did you get them.  
  
Easy Broly they were given to me and now that you know what they are you are going to get destroyed by me Vehon. The unstoppable sayian no I will not let that happened.  
  
But you will and after I have killed you Broly I will destroy the world. And then go on planet after planet will face my wrath. No one can stop me now at my ultra form not even that idiot clown can stop me.  
  
Vehon lifted his hand up now you die Maselic Flash attack see you in hell Broly hahahaha as Vehon laughed at Broly as the blasted threw him thirty yards leaving him half dead he could barely stand up to such an attack.  
  
Now Broly you have one choice either stand up and fight me or die trying to it's your choice but I suggest you make the right one unless you want to end up dead.  
  
Next Chapter Will Broly fight or just stand there and get killed was Lime right when she said that Gohan should have not used those earrings. 


End file.
